landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Pterano
'''Pterano', voiced by Michael York, is a character in the Land Before Time film series. He is a Pteranodon, called a "Flyer" in the films and TV series, and is Petrie's long lost uncle. Role in the stories In The Stone of Cold Fire After reuniting with his sister in the Great Valley, he, along with his henchmen Rinkus (a Rhamphorhynchus) and Sierra (a Cearadactylus), began searching for the Stone of Cold Fire, a comet which he thought would grant him magic power. Because Ducky had been eavesdropping on their plans, and because they saw her as a useful object in their mission, they kidnapped her during the night, and carried her off into the Mysterious Beyond. Littlefoot and the others followed them, to save Ducky, while Pterano began to gradually realize the mistakes in his actions. He ultimately failed in his mission when it was found out that the stone did not really contain any magical powers, and wound up putting Petrie and the other children in danger, but saved them at the end. Rewarding the rescue, Grandpa Longneck exiled Pterano to the Mysterious Beyond for a (reduced) period of 5 cold times (winters/years). Prominence Pterano has not been seen since The Stone of Cold Fire, however, in The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration a lone Pterosaur resembling Pterano is seen when Littlefoot and his grandparents leave the valley. He is also sometimes mentioned in the TV series. It was originally rumored that he was to appear again in The Great Day of the Flyers, however, the idea was apparently dropped. Character While idolized by his nephews and nieces, namely Petrie, he is not trusted by his sister (Mama Flyer), nor by Littlefoot, Cera, Grandma and Grandpa Longneck, or Topsy. The reason for such suspicion is seen in how, after the combined herds joined under Grandpa Longneck in search of the Great Valley, Pterano promised one faction an easy way to the Valley and, due to his incompetent leadership, blundered them into a sharptooth ambush that only he survived. Personality Pterano is at first shown to be proud and cold, though less aggressive than his comrades Rinkus and Sierra. However, he shows his softer and more mature side throughout the film as he scolds his companions for continuously acting violently toward the young dinos; feeling remorse when he believed Ducky had fallen through a hole to her death; taking responsibility for the action instead of blaming his henchmen; ordering the sidekicks to leave the young ones alone after Sierra had recaptured Ducky; refusing Sierra's idea to feed the children to the sharpteeth once the trio had "taken over"; and personally saving Ducky from a fatal fall off the mountaintop. In the end, he shows his softer side as he says goodbye to Petrie and tells him he will miss him. Reception Michael York received a Video Premiere Award nomination for Best Animated Character Performance in 2001, for voicing Pterano.List of Michael York's awards and nominations at The Internet Movie Database Retrieved on June 12th, 2008. The nomination was shared with supervising animator Zeon Davush. The character has become popular among fans, and many fanworks depict him returning to the Great Valley, either as a good character,A Land Before Time fanfic entitled "Shadow Fire" on Fanfiction.net. Authored by user Phoenix Ride (Published: 01-06-08) http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3996298/1/Shadow_Fire Retrieved on June 13th, 2008.A Land Before Time fanfic entitled "After the Stone of Cold Fire" on Fanfiction.net. Authored by user Black Crystal34 (Published: 06-02-08) http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4296134/1/After_The_Stone_of_Cold_Fire Retrieved on June 13th, 2008.A Land Before Time fanfic entitled "Sweet Child of Mine" on Fanfiction.net. Authored by user Atomsmasher227 (Published: 01-22-08) http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4027840/1/Sweet_Child_of_Mine Retrieved on June 13th, 2008.A Land Before Time fanfic entitled "Twilight Valley" on Fanfiction.net. Authored by user Jakayrta (Published: 01-30-08) http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4044080/1/Land_Before_Time_Twilight_Valley Retrieved on December 16th, 2008. or as a bad character.A Land Before Time fanfic entitled "Quest for the Lost Souls" on Fanfiction.net. Authored by user Green Dragon SWBF (Published: 05-23-03) http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1355472/1/Quest_for_the_Lost_Souls Retrieved on June 13th, 2008. References Category:Flyers Category:Villains-turn-good Category:One-Movie only characters